Son Goku
|-|Kid Goku = |-|Oozaru = |-|Teen Goku = |-|Adult Goku (DBZ) = |-|Kaioken = |-|Super Saiyan = |-|Super Saiyan 2 = |-|Super Saiyan 3 = |-|Goku (DBS) = |-|Super Saiyan God = |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken = |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku'', ''born Kakarot'','' is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of'' ''Dragon Ball. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Dragon Team. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C as an Oozaru | 8-B, likely higher as an Oozaru | 8-B | 8-A | 7-B | Low 6-B | At least low 5-B, 5-B with Kaioken x4 | At least 5-B, likely higher, at least 4-C in Super Sayain | High 4-C | 4-B | 3-A | High 3-A Name: 'Son Goku (Earth Name), Kakarot (Real Name) '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''12 at the beginning of Dragon Ball, 18 at the end, mid-40s by the end of Dragon Ball Z, Around 46 or 49 currently in Dragon Ball Super '''Classification: '''Alien, Sayain 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Electricity, Adaption (A sayain's power increases if they survive from injury in battle) | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Flight | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Minor Light Manipulation, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Teleportation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, Resistant to Poison (Via Forcefield Creation), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up in SSBKKx10), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, as a Super Sayain God), Summoning (Can summon Zeno with an item) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Limited Reactive Evolution (Goku's hits get stronger, faster and sharper the longer he fights Jiren), Heat Generation, Instinctive Reaction 'Attack Potency: Wall Level (Destroyed a car with a kamehameha wave), Large Building level as an Ozaru (Completely obliterated a portion of Emperor Pilaf's castle) | City Block level (Matched Master Roshi's kamehameha, the latter of who destroyed Fry Pan Mountain. Although this was in his max form), likely higher as an Ozaru | City Block Level | Multi City Block Level ''' (Fought evenly with Tien Shienhan, who destroyed the budokai tournament arena) | '''City Level (Defeated King Piccolo, who could destroy an entire city with a wave of his hand) | Small Country Level ''' (Matched Ma Junior who's explosive way affected a small continent) | At least Small Planet Level (Fought Raditz with Piccolo, the latter of who destroyed a moon with ease . Defeated Nappa with ease, who is far superior to Raditz), to Planet Level with Kaioken x4 (Overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun with a Kaoiken x4 kamehameha. Vegeta stated that he was going to destroy the planet with his Galick Gun)' | '''At least Planet Level' (Easily overpowered the entire Ginyu Force while holding back), likely higher '(Overpowered Captain Ginyu, forcing him to take Goku's body ), ''at least Star Level in Super Sayain (Defeated Full Power Freiza, the latter of who is far superior to his First Form who reaches this level) '| Large Star Level | Solar System Level '(Far superior to SSJ2 Gohan who defeated Cell, the latter of who stated he was going to destroy the entire Solar System) '| Macroversal Level '(His fight with Beerus was going to destroy the entire universe. The DBS universe contains more then one universe) | 'High Universe Level '(Matched Jiren who caused the world of void to shake. Said void is infinite)' 'Speed: Superhuman (Tagged a pterodactyl, which can reach up to 67 miles per hour, 29.95 meters per second) | Superhuman | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Mercenary Tao who stated a jet would take too long and used his pillar, meaning it's at least Mach 21) | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ (Dodged a blast from Raditz . Casually dodged and blitzed Nappa), Relativistic with Kaio-ken | Relativistic (Faster than his Saiyan Saga Kaio-ken x4 form. Casually deflected Final Form Frieza's Death Beams , which should be faster than his First Form Supernova, which moved at 0.25c ), possibly FTL with Super Sayain (Should be far faster with Kaio-ken x20), FTL+ with Super Saiyan''' (Faster than previously)' | At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL '(Kept up with a holding back Beerus, the latter of who could react to Dyspo who couldn't be seen by Champa) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 100 '''(Moved a giant boulder), possibly Class K as an Ozaru (Great Ape transformation increases the users power tenfold) '''| Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall, Building as an Ozaru | City Block, likely higher as an Ozaru | City Block | Multi City Block | City | Small Country | Low Planetary | At least Planetary, likely higher, at least Stellar in Super Sayain | High Stellar | Solar System | Universal | High Universal Durability: Wall Level, Building Level as an Ozaru | City Block, likely higher as an Ozaru | City Block | Multi City Block | City Level | Small Country Level | Small Planet Level, Planet Level with Kaoiken x4 | At least Planet Level, likely higher, at least Star Level in Super Sayain | Large Star Level | Solar System Level | Macroversal Level | High Universe Level Stamina: Very High Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Power Pole, Tens of Meters as an Ozaru, Macroversal with ki blast, shockwaves, and instant transmission, High Universal with Ultra Instinct '''Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, Zeno Button Intelligence: Below Average common sense, and academic wise '(Was raised in the mountians and knows little to nothing about society or it's morals), '''Genuis combat wise '(Learned the kamehameha wave right after seeing it) '''Weaknesses: '''Needs Oxygen to breathe, can be weakened if his tail is removed/pulled (until post-Red Ribbon Army Arc), becoming an Ozaru makes him go beserk and he has no control over himself, his durability drops if his guard is down, or loses focus '''Key: Start of Dragon Ball | 21st Budokai | Red Ribbon Arc | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Arc | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Base Dragon Ball Super | Ultra Instinct Fights Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Komachi Onozuka (Touhou Project) - Komachi's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Adaption Category:Light Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution users Category:Instinctive Reaction users Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Weapon Users Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists